


The Reckless and The Brave

by NeedlesslyEnding



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Check out the Supernatural one too., F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Lemon, M/M, Multi, My title totally isn't an all time low song what are you talking about?, Older Dipper Pines, Other, Read, Sea Pancakes, Smut, Twins, Well Demons but you know, Whatever you call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedlesslyEnding/pseuds/NeedlesslyEnding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's truly a mystery why Dipper decided to go out in the forbidden woods at midnight. Or why the wall stopping people from entering didn't work. Or why he didn't have his guardian. </p><p>Dipper Pines was a strange man and the town he lived in was even stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrobees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobees/gifts).



> ELLO JELLOS. This is my very first Gravity Falls fic and I really hope you like it! Aside from all that junk I'm sure half of you skipped this is I'm gonna get a bit personal in here. 
> 
> I'm a teenager who has no life and I am a being of fandomhood. Literally I have like 3 billion fandoms. Any ways this might be bad cause I've only had so many years of experience. I think it's good enough to read cause I am a very grammatically correct person who hates incomplete sentences. I use big words just to sound smart so good luck!

Dipper Pines.

 

A normal eccedentesiast in today's society.

 

Now why you may ask, does this man hide behind a mask? 

 

He gets bullied. Not because he's a homosexual, not because he's weak, no, they beat on him because he doesn't have a guardian. 

 

A guardian can mean the difference between surviving and dying. They protect their human and their humans blance them. 

 

So in Dippers town of Gravity Falls a wall was built in order to protect them from all the rogue demons, all the insane, all the horrors that the outside has made. Gravity falls isn't the only one like this, all human towns are. They connect by roads that are protected. Only a select few can leave unless the wall breaks. 

 

So it's truly a mystery why Dipper decided to go out in the forbidden woods at midnight. Or why the wall stopping people from entering didn't work. Or why he didn't have his guardian.

 

Dipper Pines was a strange man and the town he lived in was even stranger.


	2. Forest of Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how one manages to climb a wall, escape, and run around in a deranged forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Short.  
> First chapter: Short.  
> Second: Long. ;)
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES CAUSE I'M BAD AT SPELLING AND WRITE AT NIGHT! PLUS I DON'T HAVE A CO, SO (That rhymed.). 
> 
> ENJOY!

The metallic scent of blood filled Dippers nose as his fingers gripped the stone wall that was supporting all of his weight. "Damn." He hissed out but kept climbing.  

 

"Stupid guardians. Stupid bullies. Stupid gruncle." His hand slipped as a light drizzle fell from above. 

 

"Shoot." He looked up as the rain periodically got heavier. "Just got to-Ah!" Dipper gasped out when his fingers started losing hold. "Well if I die I have one less problem." The pouring rain, the crack of thunder, the scent of blood, the howling wind. Today was not the worst day of Dippers life. Better than most infact because today he might escape one way or another. 

 

Dipper wasn't suicidal however. Mabel wouldn't let him be. 

 

Such a nice girl with a bright future, sometimes Dipper forgot how they were twins. How they were raised the same, look the same, are the same in every way but two. Their genders and their personality. And Dippers personality was formed from the absence of a guardian.

 

Tad Strange was Mabel's guardian. Sometimes Tad would help Dipper but that was only because his death would make Mabel sad. Tad only cared for her and her wishes, not Dippers.

 

"It's okay. Not everyone is born with one, maybe you're a late bloomer." His mother would assure Dipper before she had died. "It's okay. Show them that you can go on without one." His dad would preach before he also died. "It's okay. Tad will look after you!" Mabel would say. "Toughen up kid." Stan huffed. "Interesting. Maybe you got a rogue one." Ford would tap his chin.

 

Nothing helped ease Dipper's mind and the bullies didn't help. 

 

Dipper was worthless.

 

His hand hooked over the top of the wall, Dipper had been lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice until his other hand went up. "Wha-I did it." He was astonished. "I-I did it!" He cheered pulling himself up. "Yes!" He cheered before looking behind him.

 

Gravity Falls. 

 

A beautiful place indeed. 

 

"Goodbye, Mabel." He stood drenched on top of the stone before taking a breath and jumping, grabbing hold of the nearest tree. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" He hissed sliding down the bark. "Mistake! Mistake!" He landed in a bush. "Fantastic." He scoffed, standing up and removing any twigs or leaves in his hair or outfit. 

 

_Inhale, Exhale._

 

Dipper breathed as he looked around his new surroundings. "Holy-" He gasped.

 

It was magnificent. 

 

"Here goes nothing." Dipper stood, brushing himself off. He tapped his chin trying to figure out which way he should turn. Into the thick forest or down the light shrubbery. 

 

"Forest." He nodded heading left into the dense forest. 

 

With every twist and turn cameanother type of plant he hadn't know existed or a new animal that could make him wanna run in the opposite direction. 

 

Plants kept slapping Dipper and the rain was still pouring. Only tiny droplets landed on or near him thanks to the trees but, it was still freezing cold and the wind was beating his body around. 

 

"When will it end?!" Dipper asked into his sanctuary. "How about... now?" A sickly sweet voice asked. "W-what? W-Who's there?" He asked, fearing his safety. "My name is Hussie and I can end your pain." It-He promised. "E-End my pain?" Dipper knew what that entailed. "Yes. Easy as one, two, THREE!" A demon came shooting out at Dipper. 

 

Dipper totally didn't let out a girly shriek nor did he close his eyes and pray, nope. Not one bit.

 

The pain never came. Nor did Dipper feel any different, 

 

"Hey kid." An annoyingly high pitched voice asked. "Am I dead yet?" Dipper said with constricted lungs. "I sure hope not." An equally annoying laugh rang out. "Who? But-Where? How?" Dipper opening his eyes slowly.

 

"Names Bill Cipher and I am your guardian, Pinetree." A yellow triangle swung a cane around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx and hope you liked. Give me comments! They feed me.
> 
> Hussie will NOT be a main. She'll only be around for two or three chapters and then be mentioned like twice after, so... that'll stay unless you people like her.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT?? Good? Great. See you on the next chapter my jellos.


End file.
